infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Zeke Dunbar
'' "Traded this guy one of my homemade batteries for that gun!" - Zeke "The ones that explode when you use them?" - Cole '' ''"Hell, he doesn't know that!" - Zeke '' Zeke Jedediah Dunbar is Cole MacGrath's best friend, and his most trustworthy ally in post-quarantine Empire City. Zeke is fond of conspiracy theories, and after the explosion, his main concern is in figuring out which one was responsible. He lets Cole stay at his place in the Neon District, even if Cole reaches Infamous-level Karma. He was quite fond of "the Voice of Survival", a pirate broadcaster, hacking into the television signals of Empire City to spread a message imploring the citizens not to trust the government, and to do whatever it takes to survive. Zeke's high opinion of the Voice changed when he began focusing his broadcasts on painting Cole as a terrorist. Zeke's jealousy of Cole's newfound superpowers leads him to take dangerous risks, such as trying to sneak into a stronghold of the Dust Men in order to gather information and prove that he can be of real help. Later, Cole asked Zeke to accompany him to the Dust Men's base to steal the Ray Sphere. Once Zeke retrieves the Ray Sphere, the object that granted Cole his power, he activates the device, even at the risk of the thousands of people that it will kill in the process. But nothing happens. Kessler conveniently appears by helicopter, saying that he knows why the Sphere did nothing and that if Zeke brings it to him, he can grant Zeke the power that he lusts for. With Cole watching in horror, Zeke agrees and leaves with Kessler in his helicopter. After Kessler kills Trish, Zeke tries to get in touch with Cole but is verbally rejected. Cole instead blames Zeke for being indirectly responsible for Trish's death, since he could have helped to destroy the Ray Sphere. Zeke later returns to Cole's aid in his battle against Kessler, but Kessler simply throws him into a parking lot. He emerges at the end of the battle shown to be alive. If the player chooses to destroy the Ray Sphere, Cole indicates he "doesn't know what to think" of Zeke. This comes from the betrayal and the fact it may have been inevitable that Kessler would try to kill Trish. Background Not much else is known about Zeke, apart from the fact that his living space ("Zeke's Roof") is full of posters warning of peak oil and he is something of a conspiracy theorist and/or survivalist. He is distrustful of the police and the government. He has several "Prison Tattoo" magazines strewn around his place. In concept art he sports a similar tattoo down his arm, which is visible at his wrist. Whether he is an ex-con or simply has an interest in prison and gang culture is unknown. His middle name "Jedediah" is in honour of his grandfather, and he had a cousin named "Smitty" who was killed by a dog and had an open-casket funeral regardless of his unfortunate appearance. Trivia Zeke uses a broad slang language when he talks, which has, on at least one occasion, confused Cole. Zeke DUNGbar is an idiot fat pig.He dislike sucking donky's ball Category:Characters